A class of machines exists in the art generally known as scroll machines which are used for the displacement of various types of fluid. These scroll machines can be configured as an expander, a displacement engine, a pump, a compressor, etc., and the features of the present invention are applicable to any of these machines. For purposes of illustration, however, the disclosed embodiment is in the form of a hermetic refrigerant scroll compressor used within a refrigeration or air conditioning system.
Scroll compressors are becoming more and more popular for use as compressors in both refrigeration as well as air conditioning applications due primarily to their capability for extremely efficient operation. Generally, these machines incorporate a pair of intermeshed spiral wraps, one of which is caused to orbit relative to the other so as to define one or more moving chambers which progressively decrease in size as they travel from an outer suction port toward a center discharge port. An electric motor is provided which operates to drive the orbiting scroll member via a suitable drive shaft affixed to the motor rotor. In a hermetic compressor, the bottom of the hermetic shell normally contains an oil sump for lubricating and cooling purposes. While the diagnostic system of the present invention will be described in conjunction with a scroll compressor, it is to be understood that the diagnostic system of the present invention can be used with other types of compressors also.
Traditionally, when an air conditioning or refrigeration system is not performing as designed, a technician is called to the site for trouble shooting the problem. The technician performs a series of checks that assists in isolating the problem with the system. One of the causes of the system's problem could be the compressor used in the system. A faulty compressor exhibits some operational patterns that could be used to detect the fact that the compressor is faulty. Unfortunately, many other causes for system problems can be attributed to other components in the system and these other causes can also affect the performance of the compressor and its operational pattern. It is possible to analyze the system's problems and operational patterns and determine that the compressor is faulty when in fact the problem lies elsewhere and the compressor is not the problem. This confusion of causes usually results in the replacement of a good compressor. This error in diagnosis is costly since the compressor is generally the most expensive component in the system. Further aggravating the problem is that the root cause for the system's problem has not been solved and the problem recurs in time. Any tool which can help avoid the misdiagnosing of the system's problem as described above would prove both useful and cost effective. The present invention discloses a device that increases the accuracy of the problem diagnosis for an air conditioning or refrigeration system.
A large part of the compressors used in air conditioning and refrigeration systems have built-in protection devices called “internal line break protectors”. These protectors are thermally sensitive devices which are wired in electrical series with the motor. The protectors react thermally to the line current drawn by the motor and also other temperatures within the compressor including but not limited to discharge gas temperature, suction gas temperature or temperature of a particular component in the compressor. When one of these temperatures exceeds a designed threshold, the protector will open the electrical connection to the motor. This shuts down the motor operating the compressor which in turn shuts down the compressor and prevents it from operating in regions that would lead to its failure. After a period of time, when the temperatures have fallen to safe levels, the protector automatically resets itself and the compressor operates again. The temperatures that the protector is reacting to are a result of the operation of the compressor and the entire refrigeration or air-conditioning system. Either the operation of the compressor or the operation of the entire system can influence the temperatures sensed by these protectors. The significant aspect of the protection system is that some categories of faults repeatedly trip the protector with very short compressor ON time and other categories of faults trip the protector less frequently thus providing relatively longer compressor ON times. For example, a compressor with seized bearings would trip the protector within about twenty seconds or less of ON time. On the other hand, a system that has a very low refrigerant charge will trip the protector after typically more than ninety minutes of ON time. An analysis of the trip frequency, trip reset times and compressor ON times will provide valuable clues in identifying the cause of the system's problems.
The present invention provides a device which is based on this principle. The device of the present invention continuously records the status of the protector (open or closed) as a function of time and then it analyzes this status information to determine a faulty situation. The device goes further and isolates the fault to either the compressor or to the rest of the system. Once the fault has been isolated, the device will activate a visual indicator (light) and it will also send an electrical signal to any intelligent device (controller, computer, etc.) advising about the situation. The technician, on arriving at the scene, then has a clear indication that the problem is most likely in the system components other than the compressor or the problem is most likely in the compressor. He can then focus his further trouble shooting to the identified area. The device thus avoids the previously described situation of a confused diagnosis and the potential of mistakenly replacing a good compressor.
In addition to the status of the protector, additional information can be gathered by sensors that monitor other operating characteristics of the refrigeration system such as supply voltage and outdoor ambient temperature. This additional information can then be used to further diagnose the problems associated with the refrigeration or air-conditioning system.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.